


Ring a ring o'roses

by Nymphanna



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, I tried to add a little fluff, M/M, Mystery, sorry not family friendly, ten points to the house to whoever spots Hobi's lowkey crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphanna/pseuds/Nymphanna
Summary: ' Ring a ring o'roses a pocket full of posies, a tissue, a tissue...we all fall down.'





	1. Green Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make the start lighthearted cause this is gonna get dark..

'Ring a ring o'roses, a pocket full of posies, a tissue a tissue we all fall down!' Jimin laughs pulling Yoongi down onto the mat.

   The man growls, grabbing the nearest cushion and bouncing it off the younger, ' Can you stop singing that? Why you use your nice voice to sing that is beyond me.'

   ' I've to sing it with the kids at the nursery, it's sorta stuck in my head.'

  ' Then please unstick it,' Yoongi sighs rising to gaze out the window. It's a crisp February evening, five o'clock to be exact. Already the sun is slowly slinking away, the sky painted with hues of red and orange, clouds streaked with violet. Yoongi doesn't bother to protest when he feels the inviting arms envelope him or when a warm body is pressed against his own.

' What's on your mind babe?' Jimin's voice is low, almost a whisper, Yoongi decides he likes the way Jimin's warm breath fans over the expanse of his neck reaching up to tickle the shell of his ear. It's nice, just the two of them, watching the world slip by, unconciously he threads his fingers through the younger's whose head rests gently on his shoulder. It's the epitome of peace.

  ' Tired I guess, my boss is freaking out over this presentation next week so the pressure's on...I'm sorry if I've been snappy with you lately, I-'

 ' Shh it's okay, everybody has bad days.'

   Yoongi smiles faintly, ' Thanks...by the way would you mind if we skipped the party tonight?'

   ' Not at all, I'm not really in the mood either, what did you have in mind?' Jimin asks. Yoongi loosens his grasp on him, turning around to push him against the wall. Jimin gasps when he feels Yoongi's hot lips on his neck trailing feathery light kisses to his collarbone and back up to capture his own lips. Jimin feels himself melt into the kiss pulling the older man closer, tugging at soft strands of onyx hair through his small hands.

    Yoongi pulls away before muttering, ' Something along these lines.'

     Jimin smirks, ' I like the sound of that.'

  *******************************************************************************

 ' Taehyung! Jungkook! Come on in,' Kim Seokjin smiles fondly at the two young men before him.

  ' Good to see you Jin, congrats on the promotion,' Jungkook steps inside, arms finding themselves around the elder's neck in a friendly embrace.

  ' Nice to see you again friend,' Taehyung smiles before following him inside.

     ' Make yourself cosy, food should be arriving soon,' Jin says before delving back into a previous conversation he was having with Xiumin. Taehyung follows Jungkook to sit down beside Hoseok who' s talking animatedly to a girl who Jungkook recognises as Lisa from his dance class.

   ' Ah here they are, the love birds by the way you're late,' he informs them with a quirk of the eyebrows.

    Jungkook rolls his eyes, ' It's not what you think.'

   Lisa exchanges a knowing look with Hoseok before continuing, ' Of course Jungkook. We totally believe you.'

   Taehyung pouts before planting himself of Jungkook's lap ignoring the gagging noises coming from Hoseok, ' Where's Namjoon?'

    ' Somewhere around here I believe,' Hoseok replies, eyes flitting around the room.

   ' I've been summoned,' a familiar voice calls, Namjoon appears waving his arms dramatically, resulting in Lisa's drink all over Hoseok's leather jeans.

  Jungkook snorts as he watches Namjoon try to clean up his friend's soaked jeans with his sweater and Lisa's repeated apologies despite Hoseok insisting it's not her fault.

  ' What a mess,' Taehyung giggles. Seokjin enters the room to find chaos as usual. Jackson and BamBam are hysterical at Hwiyoung and Taeyang who have just slipped in the remains of the spilt drink. Jisoo's already managed to break a CD player that Irene's desperately trying to fix.

   ' You are definitely not responsible adults, yes that includes you too Baekhyun. Hey Namjoon can you help me set the table?'

   ' Sure,' Namjoon nods following his boyfriend to the kitchen.

    ' I need to go get some of the snacks,' Jin says giving the younger man a brief peck before leaving.

      ' Alright,' Namjoon says grabbing the cultery from the drawers. After setting the table he sits down and checks his phone. 10:05pm. Seokjin's been away for a while. Minutes pass and the man finds himself beginning to get impatient. Then he hears it. The faint sound of heated chatter. Leaving the kitchen Namjoon heads down the dim hall stopping to find the source of noise. There is a pause. Then it starts again. Two distinct voices interwoven in what sounds like a very bad argument. Namjoon can practically feel the tension seeping through the door. Pressing his ear to it he listens carefully.

     ' Everything has to revolve around you doesn't it? Wow you did this you did that! Nothing I do ever matters, my own family resent me because I'm nor good enough, because I'm not like you.'

      ' They're my family too. This problem is out of my control, I can't make them change.'

    ' You're avoiding the subject of your arrogance, the need, your want to flaunt everything you've got in my face! Tell me does he belong to you as well?'

     ' No stop it now! Stop being so childish! I wouldn't dream of sabotaging your relationship with the one you love, do you really think that little of me?'

  ' You did before. What's different now?'

>     ' That was different, you bloody well know that, stop being so unreasonable. I can't control how other people feel!'

   ' You're a liar, you manipulate everyone and everything around you to suit your terms, to make you look better!'

     Namjoon shifts uncomfortably, this is wrong, this has nothing to do with him. As he turns to leave he hears a cry of,

     ' Well maybe if you weren't such a coward then you'd confront the rest of your family instead of taking your anger out on me!'

     Then the other voice stoops dangerously low, like the moment a snake awaits slyly to kill it's prey, ' Care to repeat what you just called me?'

     ' A coward.' It is followed by a deafening crash. Namjoon bursts through the door, only to find that he wishes he had much sooner. Surrounded in a pool of blood, Jin lays lifeless. The room reeks of iron and the only sound to be heard is the hyperventilating from the other side of the room. Namjoon whips around.

  ' YOU-' he begins before his abruptly cut off.

     ' Listen it wasn't meant to kill him-'

     ' Well it did you asshole!' Namjoon launches for the perpetrator only to find a fist connect against his jaw.

   ' Do not tell anyone about what I did okay? Or you'll be very sorry and trust me that is not an empty threat,' and before Namjoon can respond they're is gone.

   Staring at the body below him, he finally breaks down, his entire body shaking with choked sobs, his eyes rain tears for the man he loved but did not save. Guilt settles heavily on his shoulders as he cradles the body of Kim Seokjin, countless apologies falling from his lips. He hears footsteps behind him.

   ' Namjoon...oh my gosh...what the fuck happened? Namjoon look at me, tell me what happened is he still with us?'

  ' He's dead,' Namjoon wails burying his head into Hoseok's chest.

  ' Somebody call the police now!'

    Sirens, questions, crying, hysteria.

  One thing echoes in Namjoon's mind. Seokjin is dead.

       The fifth of February. Jimin looks at the calendar. Grabbing two cereal bowls, he switches on his phone. Five missed calls. Two from Namjoon. One from Hoseok. One from Taehyung. One from Jungkook. Ringing Taehyung, the boy immediately picks up,

   ' Hey Tae, what's up with all the missed calls?'

        ' It's bad news Jimin, very bad news. Seokjin is dead.'


	2. Commit it to heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tears seep down his face, as his trembling fingers crumple the letter then setting it alight. The letter may be burned but he commits his friend's words to heart.

 

  It's five months later. Sunlight filters through the blinds of Taehyung and Jungkook's apartment. Dark shadows are cast across the room, Taehyung stirs, turning over to stare at the sleeping man beside him. The light settles over his face, almost like a halo over his head. Taehyung gently brushes the bangs away from the younger's face.

    Jungkook's eyes flutter open, ' You've been staring for a long time.'

   Taehyung feels heat rise to his cheeks. Quickly he gets up from the bed only to find himself pulled back down again. Jungkook grins cheekily sprawling himself out over the older man.

  'Jungkook I need to go,' he groans, struggling to push the other boy off.

     Jungkook frowns, ' Please stay.'

         ' I'm sorry I have my first client in forty minutes and I'll be in deep shit if I don't go now.'

     Releasing him reluctantly Jungkook places a firm kiss on the man's lips before rolling back over, ' Be safe Tae.'

      ' I'll try my best. Love you Jungkook.'

         ' Love you too.'

 

    Exiting the coffee shop, Kim Namjoon briskly strides to the abandoned park. He stiffens when he feels the same figure appear, the same one that has been haunting his dreams. Motioning for him to take a seat, Namjoon cautiously sits down beside him.

    ' I can't believe you killed my boyfriend and you expect me to keep it a secret, you're insane.'

   ' It was an accident, I didn't mean to go so far...in the end it was him who led himself to his death.'

  ' Oh so now you can't even admit that this was your fault? You should go now and confess rather than wasting other people' time by going through list after list of suspects who are actually innocent.'

   ' Namjoon it isn't that easy, now remember what I said-'

   ' Of course I fucking remember, I dream it every night, maybe you should remember for a change what a coward you are!' he seethes, eyes sparkling with tears.

     The man doesn't reply but instead turns on his heel and leaves, leaving Namjoon with tears down his cheeks.

    It's late on a Friday night. Namjoon steps onto the balcony, flinching as the icy cold breeze hits him. A shiver erupts from him and he huddles closer into his hoodie for warmth. The moon is nowhere to be seen but the sky is covered with a multitude of stars, dark clouds creating a thick blanket. The cigarette feels bitter on the tip of his tongue and he can almost hear Jin chastising him about the side effects. He exhales watching the smoke curl into spirals and then into nothing. He reaches for his phone.

    ' Are you sure Namjoon?' Hoseok asks doubtfully not wanting to believe it.

    ' I'm certain I saw it happen and I can't live with it anymore.'

       ' Namjoon please you did nothing wrong I'm going to ring the police,' Namjoon can hear the panic seeping into Hoseok's responses.

    ' No! Don't! He'll find you too,' Namjoon breaks down, ' this is my fault, I shouldn't have told you this but I can't carry the burden anymore. I'm sorry.'

   ' Namjoon wait please,' Hoseok pleads. The line goes dead.

       

      It's approximately five hours later when he is found. After many unanswered calls and frantic texts. Hoseok arrives at Namjoon's apartment. Thick yellow tape surrounds the  building,  police offers have finally managed to barge inside. The ambulance is called but an hour later Kim Namjoon is pronounced dead. He overdosed. Everything else passes as a whir. Yoongi is kneeling over Namjoon, taking the cold hands in his own, willing the man to wake up. Jungkook and Taehyung stands beside Jimin, trying to contact his family members. Hoseok barely notices the voice next to him,

      ' This envelope seems to have been left to you,'  an officer thrusts the parchment into his hands.

 

       *****************************

    With shaking hands Hoseok tears the envelope open to reveal the handwritten letter done in a messy scrawl. He takes a deep breath and begins to read.

_' Dear Hoseok,_

_I'm sorry for this burden I have inflicted you but I couldn't carry it anymore. The guilt, the pain, the what ifs, I can't deal with it. I know I have chosen the wrong way out but I cannot bear this haunting me for the rest of my life. He fucking monitored my life for five months, constantly threatened and harassed me. Do not tell anyone under any circumstances Hoseok or he will make you pay. I never had the chance to get sufficient evidence. I tried recording our conversations to take to the police but he caught me everytime. Be very careful Hoseok, getting evidence will be hard but I know that there's bound to be something. Burn this letter Hobi but remember my words. I'll miss you, be brave.'_

            Tears seep down his face, as his trembling fingers crumple the letter then setting it alight. The letter may be burned but he commits his friend's words to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading but poor Namjoon :(   
> Do you think Hoseok will find any evidence?


	3. Alone or Together?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ' I think we should promise to stick together and help each other through this, we're not exactly safe especially if the killer thinks we know any information.'  
>  ' We shouldn't keep secrets from each other,' Taehyung looks around his circle of friends solemnly, ' we should work on this together, that's what Namjoon and Jin would of wanted.'  
>  Yoongi hums in agreement, ' We could start looking for evidence to find who it was, go through all the names of the people at the party perhaps?'  
>  ' Yeah, better together than alone.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The same hint as to the who the killer is, is in this chapter two, it appears a few times...

 

        avoidance 

əˈvɔɪd(ə)ns/

noun

1.the action of keeping away from or not doing something.

       The topic of Namjoon''s death is a painful one. One revolving around hushed whispers and pitiful stares. Hoseok hasn't seen his friends in about five weeks. The memory is too clear and fresh on his mind as well as the unsettling news placed upon him. Dread bubbles in the pit of his stomach. How can he ever gather any evidence for the cause of either death? Hoseok sighs there are two options. Live his life and be haunted that this killer will never be caught or take Namjoon's advice and attempt to get some form of information.

        There's a knock on the door. Hoseok opens it, outside stand Lisa and BamBam peering at him worriedly.

     ' We found your stuff at the studio Hobi,' Lisa begins before noticing Hoseok's crestfallen expression, ' Hey are you okay? If this isn't a good time we-'

   ' No it's fine...I'm just a little tired.'

   Bambam raises an eyebrow quizically, ' A little? Hoseok you look like you haven't slept in weeks.'

    ' Wow thanks so much.'

    ' He doesn't mean it like that, we're worried...you just don't seem like your normal self.'

     ' I don't want to talk about it!' Hoseok snaps eyes burning with anger.

      ' Sorry we'll leave now, take care alright?' Lisa asks hopefully despite the glare the man fixates on her.

      ' Yeah, don't worry about me, I'm fine. Make sure you don't overwork yourself, your health is a bigger priority than the dance competition,' Hoseok tells them.

        ' See you around Hoseok,' Bambam calls turning to leave.

        ' Hope you feel better soon-'

          ' Hurry up Lisa!

          ' Coming now! Bye Hoseok!'

            ' Bye Lisa!'

  Hoseok watches them both leave. He knows he's acting different but over time he plans to conceal it. Then he remembers. A loud groan escapes his lips remembering that today he'd arranged to meet his friends. The five men he'd been trying to avoid in fear of having to relive the last moments he talked to Namjoon. Whipping on his coat, he takes a step into the real world. The air is sweet and fresh, spring has finally sprung. Birds sing melodies and rabbits scamper about on the lawn. The sky is cloudless and instead is a canvas of a startling bright blue. Everything feels so...alive.

     *******************************************************************

      ' I still don't understand how the person got away that night.'

        ' Nor do I but what I do know is that everyone who attended the party is a suspect.'

       ' So does that mean you and Jimin aren't?'

        ' Oh trust me we are. We've been questioned a lot of times now despite the fact that there is zero evidence to suggest that we did it.'

      Taehyung nods, ' I suppose being friends doesn't cut it...in fact I've heard some people say that we all plotted to kill him but Namjoon backed out.'

       ' That's messed up,' Hoseok mutters beginning to feel sick.

         ' Well from what I heard there were accusations saying that it was an ex boyfriend,' Jungkook says quietly.

      ' I think we should promise to stick together and help each other through this, we're not exactly safe especially if the killer thinks we know any information.'

      ' We shouldn't keep secrets from each other,' Taehyung looks around his circle of friends solemnly, ' we should work on this together, that's what Namjoon and Jin would of wanted.'

      Yoongi hums in agreement, ' We could start looking for evidence to find who it was, go through all the names of the people at the party perhaps?'

         ' Yeah, better together than alone.'

        ********************************************************************

          Tossing and turning Hoseok knows he won't be able to sleep, it's already five am. Namjoon's words ring out clear in his mind. ' _There's bound to be something._ ' Did the killer deliberately do this? Was it a prank that went too far? Was it out of wrath, jealousy? Maybe Seokjin was hiding something? What if Namjoon was lying? No Hoseok tells himself, Namjoon would never do that.

        Hoseok shudders when he realises the proximity between himself and the murderer. Five miles away they're probably still asleep. Hoseok only realises how ridiculous his plan is when he steps into his car. Light is filtering through the sky, he only has until dawn to do this. Despite the calmness outside, Hoseok finds the buildup of anxiety pumping through his veins and churning in his stomach. If Namjoon was being truthful which Hoseok firmly believes then Hoseok knows that this killer has a weakness that could lead him to his downfall. His lover. Now realising it, Hoseok notices how consumed the man is, how infatuated he is, how obsessed he is. 

   ' There is no way on this Earth that he'd hide anything from them,' he mutters to himself.

       The car comes to a halt. A thick silence settles around the house. Carefully treading around the back and with cautious eyes, Hoseok scans the house for an open window. There is a small attic window, slightly wedged open. Hoseok exhales, typical.

    Using the flimsy drain pipe for support, he finally hoists himself onto the attic windowsill. Looking down, he shudders. There's no backing out now. The young man winces as he drags himself through the small space. Blinking slowly he quickly adjusts to his surroundings before moving onto the rest of the house.

      Nothing else is to be heard except the constant beat of the man's heart, thrumming like a mantra. Hoseok curses inwardly to himself, why does everyone have to keep their phone in their room? 

   Pushing the door open, the frames of two sleeping figures loom into view. Hoseok feels his resolve fade. He wants to leave this hell right now. However the object is sitting so perfectly, waiting to be snatched away. One step, two step, he's getting closer. Three step, four step, the bedside locker is vertical to him. Five step, all he has to do is reach out...his fingertips brush against the phone curling as they lift it up. Hoseok has to restrain himself from sighing out loud. Gently backing away, Hoseok exits the room. Until a hand grabs him by the collar yanking him straight back in.

    ' Ah Jung Hoseok what brings you here so early and most importantly uninvited?' dark eyes meet his, smouldering sinisterly. 

     ' Um surprise? It was a prank-'

    ' A prank to steal my phone?'

      Hoseok's eyes widen in fear. He knows exactly why he's here and he has no intention of letting him leave.

      ' Yeah of course, um I need to go now so I'll be leaving now,'  Hoseok detaches the larger man's frame of his own.

     ' No! I knew that you knew everything, it was just a matter of time, hold him there!' the killer instructs the other male, ' Didn't Namjoon tell you I monitored him? You did a good job of trying to do a little letter exchange...I was actually going to dispose of it but I decided to leave it just to see how stupid you were. Involving yourself in other people's business never leads to any good, but some people never learn so I guess I'll have to teach you...' the man flashes him a predatory smile, waltzing almost casually towards him.

      ' Don't touch me you bitch!' Hoseok hisses, struggling as the other man cages him in, leaving him like a trapped animal.

      ' What a brave plan Hoseokie but a stupid one all the same, did you really think I'd not delete my texts about the recent events?'

       ' I don't know, I think loverboy here is the only reason you haven't been caught,' Hoseok spits, nose screwing up in distaste.

      ' You talk and pry far too much Jung Hoseok so I don't think I can let you leave.'

       ' Babe I think you should consider this one, this isn't the best idea,' the other man interjects.

       ' It is, he'll never keep his mouth shut, he didn't before and he won't now.'

      ' Because you were making up false information! I wasn't going to let my friend's reputation be in tatters because of your selfishness!' Hoseok yells, tears of hurts springing to his eyes.

    ' Stop acting like you know everything Jung!' the murderer snarls, observing his victim with a cold and callous stare.

     Hoseok feels the vice like grip get tighter, ' Please don't let him do this, please, I thought you cared!' he begs the other man but just recieves a sympathetic glance and shake of the head in return. The man is hovering over him now a glass in his hand.

   ' Open up,' he coos, Hoseok splutters as he feels his airways restricted, the bright coloured liquid sloshing down his throat. The lack of oxygen is making him dizzy and the last thing he feels is the impact of the hard floorboards.

       ' Wake up Hobi,' the voice seems familiar yet so foreign. His eyes flicker open but unable to adjust to the darkness of the room. He's about to ask where he is when he feels it. The cold plunge of metal against his skin. The stench of iron lingers in the room and Hoseok can feel the scarlet substance trickle down his side. He wants to scream but he can't. He wants to move but he can't. __

_His heart drops, first beat ' tell me my family are safe.' Second beat, ' Someone please come don't leave me here.' Third beat, ' At least I had a chance to live.' Fourth beat, ' Don't let them be found as well.' Fifth beat, ' I should of told you that I love you._ '

    He sees crimson.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Hoseok died? Do you think anyone will find him?


	4. Chapter 4

Five days drag onto five weeks. Police say they'll figure it out. Yoongi doesn't believe them. They never will. Yoongi knew that one day the name Jung Hoseok would be on the tip of the nation's tongue. Charming and charismatic, years of crafting his act, his art, they all knew he would make it big in the world of dance. Yet here they are, ironically he is the name ushered in every village, town and city. Except not in the way he wanted.  
It's a cold Friday morning, rain batters incessantly against panes of fragile glass and clouds loom above casting darkness wherever they travel.  
They've lost three friends in the space of one year, have the police on their back every second and could even be the next targets. It's linked somehow and undoubtedly one of the vicissitudes of life that nobody bargained for.  
Yoongi stares blankly at the computer screen, a dull light in the already dull room. Coffee cups lay strewn like banners across the room. Crumpled, torn and teared sheets of lyrics lay lifelessly across his desk. Once a room full of inspiration has now dissolved to nothing. Yoongi checks the ticking clock. It reads five minutes past three.  
' You can come in you know,' Yoongi calls out. He hears shuffling before the door opens. Jimin's in his shirt, hair ruffled and eyes heavy from sleep.  
' You should really get some sleep Yoongi...I'm worried about you.'  
Yoongi casts his gaze guiltily to the floor. Jimin doesn't probe him any further but instead confidentely walks behind the other man. His hands come up to tangle themselves in thick strands of onyx hair. He strokes it gently before his hands trail down to Yoongi's shoulders, rubbing circles into them, finally he leans down and plants a chaste kiss to his neck before drawing away back towards the door.  
Jimin doesn't have time to look round because Yoongi already has him sweeped up in his arms,  
' Let's go back to bed,' he murmurs, laying the man down on the soft sheets. After a moment of tossing and turning they find their eyes meet once more. Sometimes actions speak louder than words Yoongi thinks to himself as his lips meet the younger's.  
*********************

' Here? Are we not going to bury him? Shit that's harsh.'  
' There's no time to, we need to leave now.'  
' This is crazy, this has to stop, innocent people-'  
' They led themselves to it, if people left affairs alone that weren't theirs to handle. Curiosity killed a cat.'  
' So anyone who finds out?'  
' Yes.'  
' So I'm-'  
' Shh don't think about that okay, everything's fine for now.'

 

Just for now.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a (what I hope to be subtle hint) as to who the murderer is...


End file.
